All That Glitters Is Not GOLD
by the-two-girls-fanfiction-house
Summary: " I didn't pick you because your the perfect one, Seth, I picked you because your the right one."  one day while fishing Seth finds a mermaid on the side of his boat and imprints, but there is more to her than meets the eye. Seth/OC


I swam as fast as my tail could go stupid boat people, I snarled in my head. I am different then the other mermaids, I don't like to kill men (unless they deserve it). Im being very rude sorry, my name is Emerald and I am a mermaid. FYI never compare us to The Little Mermaid, yes I've seen it and it is the lamest thing in the world and we don't even look like that, sure its close but we're more like sirens.

Back to what happened before the stupid boat people arrived and I wasn't racing for my life. It was particularly normal day; everyone was attacking a boat full of pirates on the East Coast of Madagascar. I couldn't take the screams anymore so I decided to go away, some mermaids could see the kindness in men that population is two out of a hundred thousand mermaids. The population of two is me and Syrena; Syrena found a kind man named Philip and they actually loved each other, so she decided to change him into one of us. And yes it is possible to become a merman or mermaid; it's almost like a vampire but with a very passionate kiss at the bottom of the sea.

I swam to where I knew I would find Syrena by a little island off the coast of Hawaii a little island no one knew about. I headed for the island Philip named after her. I smiled when I thought of Philip he is so nice and I kind of have a little crush on him. Yeah I know he is Syrena's mate but still, it seems like everyone has a mate around me. Yes all the mermaids that attack people and eat them have a mate, and I know that seems weird but its true. The men stay at home or where they live and do whatever they want, most mermaids just kill for fun sick? I know.

I arrived quickly at Syrena Island and already saw Syrena's tail swaying in front of Philips feet or fins. Philip's body was not completely changed when he became a merman, his body was covered in scales but only on his sides. He had fins along his arms and legs that helped him swim just as fast as one of us. It may seem gross but in sallow water he is quite beautiful the sun made each scale sparkle. I smiled thinking about him, I shook my head as a sad attempt to clear it. I swam up behind Syrena and covered her eyes with my hands. " Guess who!" I whispered as I heard Philip chuckle. Syrena chuckled at my child-like attitude. She removed my hands and turned to hug me, I hugged her back, I've really missed her a lot she's like a mom to me.

" what are you doing here?" she asked me curiously.  
>" I wanted to get away from all of the violence." I answered whole- heartedly, this she could relate to because that's why they came here to this island.<br>" well you are always welcome here with us!" Philip said cheerfully. I smiled but said no thanks to his offer, I'd hate to intrude on them like that. " maybe I'll just travel the world instead or find some adventure." I murmured and turned to look at the sun rise. " don't forget to visit!" said Philip. I smiled " I wont!" and then I started swimming west to America; I heard that it had a lot of people and you could blend in easily or you could just live in one of the lakes. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to leave and find something that seemed real.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize I was in a river I'd never seen before, all I remember was taking a lot of tributaries to Washington and continued still trying to have a plan, because when us mermaids come out of the water we are " naked". But none of us find that as a problem. I spotted a boat with two men in it. I peeked my head up to take a look at the men, but they appeared to be sleep and snoring loudly. I giggled and put my elbows on the edge, the one on the left was very muscular and had copper skin and cropped hair. The other was pale and little compared to the other one.

It felt weird when I stared at the copper one he stirred like he felt my gaze. I wonder what his eyes looked like. As soon as I thought that he opened his eyes and starred wide eyed at me. He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Like Algae or the sea, so green, he smiled, " hi?" he asked unsure if I was safe to talk to, I guess it would be weird if some strange girl just appeared on the side of your boat. His voice was deep and carried so the little man woke up and pointed a shot gun at me. I froze and backed away some, " Charlie! Put that thing away!" the big man snarled. The little human, Charlie, shook his head and leaned in to get a better look at me. I backed away more and sucked in a quick breath, " can you speak?" Charlie asked slowly. I nodded slowly, " what's your name?" the big one asked. "Em-" I started to say when I heard a boat's horn go off and the cranking of metal and rope. I dove underwater because I've heard that sound before, when they were putting the net down. I started swimming faster as fast as my tail would go. Stupid boat people, I snarled in my head. And this is were you guys dropped in.

As I swam away i couldn't bare this ache in my heart and the picture of the man-boy sleeping peacefully with a smile. I felt this yearn to turn and stare at him some more, I shook my head hard, a failed attempt in clearing it. My lateral senses, could tell that the boat was really close and I felt the net at the edge of my tail. My muscles were screaming so loud, I made a fast u-turn and miscalculated how big the net was and I got caught.

I struggled as they started to pull the net upward, this net was different and it burned the more I twisted and turned. I cried out and thrashed more my blood pouring in the water like ink. Then the net just stopped moving and I heard a bunch of muffled voice and cutting of rope. Warm hands surrounded me and I felt myself being pulled up and fast, I was laid on the grass carefully and I heard someone gasp. I closed my eyes tightly I knew what was coming and I knew what reaction whoever saved me would have. I felt a hand on my tail, I peeked through my eyelashes. It was the boy from the smaller boat, I tried to move from under his hand but he held me still; his hand was burning through my scales and I could feel the scales soaking into my skin and my human legs coming out.

He unwrapped me from all of the net, sighing and wincing as I did. As if he could feel my pain, with a couple more twist and nots on my arms he freed me. My human legs are fully visible and I'm naked, I flushed red at him as recognition crossed his face. He quickly took off his shirt and put it on me, then he stood up and looked around. I tried to stand but fell on my face but he picked me up by the waist and positioned me bridal style. He looked down at me and asked, " please tell me your name." a begging look in has eyes. " Emerald." I whispered in a small voice to him. " well Emerald it's nice to meet you! I'm Seth!" he said cheerfully and had such a crazy smile I had to smile too.


End file.
